


The other world

by Kat_Kthrn



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hallie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Kthrn/pseuds/Kat_Kthrn
Summary: Tumblr prompt - the legendstylesI dont have a specific prompt but can you do a soft hallie fic where harry goes out of his way to make his first date with Allie perfect even though they’re stuck in the parallel universe🥺Come on and scream with me about Hallie on tumblr @halliexpressmannxbingham





	The other world

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I do a bit better with angst. Sorry not sorry, fluff at the end tho!!

Allie did not want to but she started feeling suspicious when Harry ignored her.  
The past month was rough for them, their relationship strained by his ultimate betrayal, but in New Ham, there was no point in holding a grudge. They were not going anywhere soon, and she knew she needed him. He had been right, she needed an opposition for the people to accept her, to everyone feel to be adequately represented.  
Allie had thought they were okay, tentatively at least. And if anyone had the right to be mad, it was her. He kept her locked up and almost killed anyone but...she forgave him. So whatever she did Harry was angry at her for, he needed to get over it and pull himself together.  
But for two weeks now, whenever he saw her on the street, he turned on his heels and practically ran back in the direction he was coming from. Or left the room the second she entered.  
It hurt but Allie brushed it aside. There were more important matters she had to worry about like the winter, the farm, the fragile trust people slowly started to put in her again.  
Harry was not one of those matters, so Allie made him one. To justify thinking about him.  
„I think Harry is up to something.“  
Will furled his brows, looking up from the spreadsheet and pushed it aside when he caught her look.  
„Why?“  
„It’s Harry“, Allie settled on the chair next to table, „he is acting strange. He doesn‘t talk to me. I‘m not allowed in his house. I keep seeing him whispering with others. He might stage another coup.“  
Will shook his head.  
„The last one was barely two months ago and look how it turned out for him. And we both know Harry was Campell‘s puppet. And we got Campell under control,“ Will reached for Allie‘s hand and squeezed it, once and reassuring before he let go again, „everything is fine.“  
„Is it?“ Allie prompted, tapping the spreadsheet of their food resources, „the last time, we cut rations people Lexie almost managed to turn everyone against me.“  
„Last time, we wouldn‘t have had a farm in a few months — which I reminds me, I’m late for my meeting with Grizz.“  
Will checked the time and closed his laptop, stretching as he stood up.  
„But,“ Allie started and sacked deeper into her chair when Will gave her a soft look.  
„Listen. I know you are scared people will turn against you again but the few days after the coup showed them that there you are their only viable option. You mean survival, anyone else? Chaos. And we are all tired. We all want peace — talk to Harry — make him talk to you if you are actually worried about him.“  
Allie nodded, once and burried her face in her hands, letting out a sigh.  
Will was right.  
The only way she would get answers was to confront him.  
So when Allie knocked at his door, Marcus opened it, blocking the sight inside.  
„I need to talk to Harry,“ Allie explained and tried to enter when Marcus closed the door a bit more, leaving a only a gap to talk through.  
„He isn‘t here. He always out lately!“  
Allie stared at Marcus, irrational anger rising inside her.  
„I‘ll wait for him inside then, thank you.“  
Allie hissed and tried to push the door open, but Marcus was faster and instead closed it, mumbling through the solid wood, „Harry told us not to let you in, I‘m sorry Allie.“  
„Are you kidding me? Let me in!“ she shouted and pounded against the door, but it was pointless.  
Angrily, she fell back and headed back to the town, determined to find him and out what the hell his deal was.  
Allie had pratically knocked on every door, had turned every stone and looked in ever corner when she finally spotted him at the side entrance of the school theater.  
He was standing in front of Luke’s car and nodded when the driver handed him a box. Harry tapped the roof of the car and stepped back it car drove off. This was her chance. She watched him walking towards the door and broke into a run to catch him before he could disappear inside.  
She wedged her foot in the door — there was no chance someone would slam a door in her face twice today, and slammed it open.  
„Hey!“ she shouted and Harry juggled the box, almost dropping and barely catching it before he turned around.  
„Allie? What you are doing her?“  
„You are one to talk. What the hell are you doing here? Another conspiracy? Hm? Trying to get rid off me for good?“  
Harry blinked at her irritatedly before understanding settled into his eyes and he had the fucking nerve to smirk at her.  
„Yeah, you couldn‘t be far more off.“  
„What‘s in the box then? One of Helena‘s guns?I saw Luke dropping it off,“ Allie prompted, ripping the box out of his hold, ready to go off on him again right until she peered inside.  
Just two bottles of wine. No gun. No secret paper trail, and Allie deflated.  
„I should have known you are not one for surprises,“ Harry mused and reached for her wrist, trying to pull her with her but Allie did not move.  
„Please?“ Harry asked, voice soft and he stroked her wrist. Allie let out a loudless sigh and let him lead the way all while she still gripped the box, staring at the bottles as if they had personally offened her.  
„What is going on, Harry?“ Allie asked as he guided her on the dark stage and then heard his footsteps retreating.  
„Ever been on a stage?“ Harry asked and Allie suddenly was blinded by the spotlights directed at her, „because I only ever remember you to be the stagehand. The person behind the scene.“  
Allie rubbed her eyes, still seeing dots of light in vision when she turned to where she thought Harry‘s voice was coming from — only to find him right next to her.  
„Never the star of the show.“  
„If you are here to insult me —.“  
„I‘m not,“ Harry smiled and then suddenly he started fidgeting, actually looking— nervous, „Cassandra and I used to be friends, you know? When we were kids. I don’t know if she ever told you about it. Obviously, we didn’t end our friendship on good terms...but I know what it means to stand in her shadow, how dark it can be. I dont know, I just wanted you to know that this,“ he pointed at the lights in front, „is how I and everyone else sees you. As this...intense bright light.“  
Allie raised her eyebrows in suspicion, in disbelief.  
„So, to tell me how great I am, you ignored me and treated me like crap? Gee, thanks, but I‘m not interested in whatever apolo—,“ Allie pushed pass him and froze at the sight of the stage set, her words trailing off into nothing.  
„I‘m sorry. I didn’t want to spoil the surprise but I‘ll keep in mind that it’s better to keep you in the loop. I should’ve thought about this, given our history,“ Harry shrugged.  
„What is this?“  
Allie stepped closer to the blanket in the middle on the stage and bend down, carefully touching the pillows hazardly thrown on it, taking in the wine glasses and the treats, the fruits.  
„Where did you get the food?“ Allie frowned as suddenly the lights went out and a soft humming filled the silence as the background of the stage set turned into a sea of a million stars, like diamonds glistening in the dark.  
Allie spun around to look at him, and Harry slowly stepped closer, rising his hands.  
„I hate physical labor,“ Harry nodded at the inside of his hands covered in callouses, „but it was the only way people agreed to give me the stuff I needed for this. Like the wine and Luke, or the food. The strawberries are frozen, though.“  
He cupped her face in his hands, and Allie glanced up, blinking back at the intense look in his eyes. Her heart was beating so hard and fast, she could feel it clashing against her ribcage and a shiver ran over her back as he started to caress her cheek with his thumbs, a rough touch ob her soft skin.  
„What‘s up with the projected night sky?“ her voice was hoarse, nothing but a whisper and absolutely betrayed her.  
Harry glanced behind her before settling his gaze back on her features.  
„Remember the other world you talked about? I thought we could look for it.“  
She did not think about it, for the first time in almost a year, her mind was blank and not filled with worries and life-or-death choices.  
Funnily, the first thing she did in her calmness was to push herself up on her toes, throw her arms around his neck and kiss fucking Harry Bingham. And it was exciting and freeing as it the first time.  
Harry burried his hand in her hair, pulling her close and collided their lips. He moved wirh practice ease and a suprising familiarity Allie did not even realized she missed, but boy, did she miss it.  
So much, she let out a soft moan before his lips curved into a smile. He then pecked her lips and pulled back, making her chase him.  
Carefully, he brushed a loose strand behind her ear and smiled down at her, his lips so thoroughly kissed Allie could barely hold herself back to not kiss him again.  
„Well, didn’t pick you for a romantic,“ Allie hummed and raised a challenging eye brow.  
„Shut up,“ Harry grinned and kissed her swiftly, shooing her on the blanket, „let’s see if we find the other world.“  
„Hmm, I don’t know. This one suddenly doesn’t seem so bad after all.“


End file.
